Fast and Furious 6
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: Takes place a couple of weeks after Fast 5. packed full of Drama, Roamce, Action, Angst and Crime.  Dom/Letty Brian/Mia plus many more pairings.  My story line but all rights go the their rightful owners.  Overall rating of T with some chapters rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Things are not what they seem...

* 18°25′N 64°35′W. Tortola, the British Virgin Islands, Caribbean.*

In a little cove is a house. A large white house is nestled in the midst of palm trees; set on the beach with beautiful white sands and crystal blue seas. There was a heavily pregnant woman sat on the beach in a lounger, reading a book. If you go through one of the white framed windows, past a pale blue kitchen; you'll see a man, sat at a computer looking like his safe secure world as been ripped out from under his feet.

**Brian O'Conner **

I was sat at my computer waiting for my emails to load; I sighed and looked out to the bay. I could see my beautiful pregnant girlfriend sat on one of the loungers on the beach reading one of her many books. I heard a beep signalling I had a new message. I looked at the computer screen and saw a coded message from Monica Fuentes. I couldn't believe it after Miami I've never spoken, heard from or seen her unless it was a life of death situation. So her contacting me now, was not good. I clicked on the message and re sent it to my FBI pocket file. (A.N. – a cross between a palm pilot and a I pod/pad)

I opened up my emails on my pocket file and put the message into decoding software. Once it finished I stared to read,

_Dear O'Conner, I know we don't talk much but this is important. I have some Intel that you'll be very interested in. I must stress that everything said in this email is of the upmost importance and is very serious matter. I apologise that this will come as a shock but we have evidence to believe that a Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz is still alive. A heist took place in Berlin, Germany two weeks ago. We found a clear handprint, have photographic evidence from a garages CCTV of her a few miles away from the scene. Also we have found that she attended a hospital with server injuries under the name of Mia Spilner. _

_We've uncovered evidence of your deal with Miss Ortiz and have taken disciplinary action against the agent in charge of her safety. After a long debate we have decided that she did her part in the bringing down of Braga and we have cleared all of criminal records._

_We wish that you will wait for us to have 100% certification that Miss Ortiz is alive before telling anyone and making any drastic actions. Pictures follow._

_Contact you soon,_

_Agent M. Fuentes._

"Shit." I breathed. I sat back in my chair; I ran my shaking hands through my hair and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was a lot of information to take in. I stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the top. I took a long drink of the ice cool drink. I looked out of the kitchen window that looked out onto out little cove. I saw my Mia with her closed book on the little white wooden table beside her. She was looking out to the ocean with a faraway look about her. Even from where I was I could tell she was thinking of Dom or Letty. She got over blaming me for Letty's death she said that I blamed myself enough without her adding to the load.

I took another long swing of beer when I heard another beep form behind me. I could see the 'you have mail' sign flashing across the screen. I placed my beer on the side and strode to the computer. I clicked re-fresh and saw two new messages. One from Monica and surprisingly one from Dom. I clicked on the one from Dom first and saw,

_O'Conner, I'll be home in an hour. _

I groaned out loud. Why did Dom have to come now? Now i had to pretend I was fine when he could read me like a book. Seeing that this day couldn't get any worse I clicked on the email from Monica. Two words stared out at me from the screen,

_It's her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Surprise

* 18°25′N 64°35′W. Tortola, the British Virgin Islands, Caribbean.*

Dominic Toretto

I pulled up to Mia's and Brian's house. I look to my right and saw Elena curled up asleep with her head on the window; how she could sleep with my dodge challenger growling in her ear was a mystery. 

"Elena." I whispered shaking her shoulder gently, "we're here."

She sat up and stretched, showing the tanned skin of her stomach. I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. I stepped out and stretched; I could hear the bones in my back click and pop. Damn I was getting old. I shut the door and saw Elena had got out too. I rounded the car and started walking to the house, I felt Elena's small dainty hand slip into my large calloused one. We walk up the stairs and I opened the front door, both of us stepped in and Elena shut the door. I walked to the kitchen and saw my heavily pregnant sister standing at the sink looking out onto the beach.

"Hello preggers." I joked.

She turned to look at me and gave me a stern look, "Not now Dom." she said and turned back to the window.

Elena came up from behind me, "Hey Mia, where's Brian?" she asked.

Mia pointed out onto the beach. I saw him stood with his back to us staring out into the ocean.

"Something's wrong." I stated.

"I know." Mia said sighing, "But he just won't tell me what..."

"Let me." I said walking to the back door.

I walked down the beach and stood beside Brian who had his hands in his pockets. I folded my arms a crossed my chest. "Okay O'Conner, spill it."

He swallowed hard, "I can't just let it out Dom. I can't even tell if it's real or not. She was dead then I get a message from Monica telling me she's alive and done her job. Also that are records are clean. Seriously Dom I have no fucking clue what's going on." he rambled.

I was shocked; surely he wasn't talking about... "What on earth is going on?"

He turned to far me and I saw disbelief in his eyes. "Letty, she's... She didn't die like we think she did. She's alive, Dom."

I didn't believe him. He knew Letty was a touchy subject with me and he just pushed it too far. I spun towards him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Bullshit Brian. She's dead. Mia had to identify burnt body. I've moved on, why can't you do the same?"

I pushed him back and he stumbled. "No Dom that's bullshit."

He took two steps towards me and stood a foot away from me. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper; he slapped it against me chest. "I might have lied in my old life Dom, but evidence doesn't."

He turned and walked back up to the house. I bent down and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. I unfolded it, there was a big, half a-page paragraph but I didn't read it; All I saw was the picture of Letty. The date underneath was for two weeks ago. She had her head tipped back resting against the headrest. She was staring out of a rolled down car window and she looked pissed. There was cut above her right eye that back bleeding, a cut lip that spilled blood down her chin. I swallowed hard hand stroked a finger down Letty's picture. A loud scream came from the house behind me. I folded up the paper and shoved it in my front pocket. I ran up to the house and flung open the back door with such force it hit the wall and made the widows rattle in their frames. I saw mia sobbing into someone's shoulder.

"Whats going on?" I demanded.

Elena turned to me and shrugged her shoulders, "she knocked on the door, Brian answered and Mia went crazy."

Mia stepped back and they turned to me. I saw it was a girl about sixteen around Mia's height; with brown hair that was cut sort and spiked at the back with a big fringe that fell into her chocolate brown eyes. She had an army kit bag discarded on the floor and an army pack slung on her left shoulder. She had on army boots and camouflage combats; with a white tank top, she had her dog tags slung round her neck. She looked so much like Letty, standing there with a lopsided smile on her face. "Don't I get a hello papá?"

Brian came up from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Dom this is Toni, umm... Letty's Daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

Chapter 3; Part 1 – Congratulations, it's a girl.

* 18°25′N 64°35′W. Tortola, the British Virgin Islands, Caribbean.*

Dominic Toretto

My ears went fuzzy and I couldn't hear a thing Brian was saying. Letty had a daughter. She couldn't be mine I know that much. It was 16 years since I got sent to Lompoc for the first time. I was 18 and Letty had only just turned 17. We'd only been together a couple of times and we had always been careful. So Letty must have cheated on me while I was locked up... Great.

"It's nice to meet you Toni, I'm Dom." I said shoving my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Yeah I know who you are." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked

"16. Almost 17." She said shrugging.

She turned to Elena who was just standing there looking shocked, "and you must be Elena. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hold on." I asked walking towards the newcomer and placing myself between her and Elena, "How do you know about Elena?"

"Mum of course. Oh and I'm train in computer hacking also. I know everything when you first got sent to Lompoc, bringing down Braga, Hijacking you out of the prison bus and all the shit that went down in Rio. She said crossing her arms.

"After mum 'Died'." she used air quotes around the word die, "She wanted to keep an eye on you and I offered my services. So I kept track of you through Global Tracking, facial recognition software; everywhere you went, everyone you were with, whatever you did. I knew and I told mum.

"What do you mean she was keeping an eye on me?" I said taking a step towards her, trying to intimidate her.

"Well..." she started before Mia cut in.

"If we're going to explain this sweetie, I think we ought to sit down."

She placed a hand on Toni's shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen; Brian followed and me and Elena followed him.

Toni was sat at the head of the table nearest the sink with Brian sat on her right hand side. Mia was stood behind her, with her hands on Toni's shoulders.

"Dom, you can sit down there." Mia said pointing towards the other end of the table nearest the back door.

I sat down and Elena sat on my left with a space between her and Brian.

"And before you ask why it's because you can't reach Toni and are you're closest to the door."

"Okay." I huffed, "Explain."

Toni took a deep breath and began. "My full name is Antonia Dominique Ortiz. I'm 16 years old and my birthday is April 6th. Letty is my mum and I've never known my dad. But according to what mums told me and DNA records – you're my father.

I blinked at her a couple of times, "okay how? When you were born I was in Lompoc."

"Yes I was, but mum got pregnant with me a couple of weeks before you beat the shit out of some guy. That day she was going to tell you tell everyone. You fucked that up and after you got put away mum told Mia."

I felt Elena squeeze my hand in reassurance. I looked at Mia, "You knew she was pregnant and never told me."

"Yes I knew, when she told me she was about 2 months along. After she told me, she found her aunt on the DR and went and visited her for a year. We got letters, emails, postcards and phone calls. We kept in touch but about a month after she left I got a phone call from Letty. She told me she lost the baby. We wanted her to come home but she wouldn't she stayed the year." Mia said looking at the table.

"Okay, but if she lost the baby how comes your here." I asked.

"Good he's not that bright is he?" Toni asked looking at Brian. He looked down at the table but I could see he was smiling.

"Mum lied. That's the simple answer. She told Mia she'd lost the baby which is quite common in first time pregnancies. The truthful answer I was a fighting fit. Mum carried me full term and after 35 hours of labour I was born; A healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces. About 5 months after I was born mum went back to LA like nothing happened.

I looked at her gob smacked. I swallowed hard and looked at mia who was staring at me with sadness in her eyes. "So...so you never knew? You never put 2 and 2 together?"

Mia sighed, "No Dom I didn't. Letty's never lied to us before. Why would I question her? She was sad; I thought it was because she's lost the baby but that she'd left her behind. She never talked about it. She just spent a couple of days looking sorry for herself, one day she woke up and it was the old Letty back."

"How did you and your mother keep in touch?"

"A letter every month, cards on birthday, money instead of presents at Christmas, but nothing for mother's day. If I would have sent anything you guys would have got suspicious." Toni explained.

"In my whole life I've only every spent time with her 4 times, 5 if you included when I was born. On my 4th birthday was the first time, then on my 7th for my Holy Communion, my 10th birthday. Also the day after you left her in the DR, I must have been around the 13 mark."

"She wasn't much of a mother was she?" I mumbled.

A chair screeched across the floor and Toni was stood up her chair on the floor behind her. She had a fist clenched by her sides, "Don't you EVER say anything bad about my mother again understand!"

I had found her weakness. She'd pissed me off and made me upset; now it was time to return the favour. I stood up as well, "Well it's the truth isn't it?"

He hand flashed to her right hip, she grabbed something and flicked her wrist towards me. I looked down and a knife was embedded near the edge of the table a few inches from my crotch. I swallowed back my anger and stared at her. I could see the hurt, anger and fury reflected in her eyes.

She let out a shaky breath, "oh and you we're the perfect father were you?"

I saw one single tear fall from her left eye and trail down her tanned cheek.


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

_(__**A.N.**__ – sorry that this is a short chapter I've been busy studying. The chapters should come more often and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)_

Chapter 3; Part 2 – Congratulations, It's Another Girl.

* 18°25′N 64°35′W. Tortola, the British Virgin Islands, Caribbean.*

**Mia Toretto**

Toni and Dom were standing at opposite ends with their fists clenched. They looked so alike it was funny. I heard a car pull up outside and two doors open and close. Two pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs echoed into the kitchen.

"Everyone stay here." I said standing up.

I heard the front door open and someone wearing heels walk through the hall way and into the living room; they stopped a foot away from the kitchen door. I couldn't see who it was as the living room was in darkness. They took a step forward and into the light of the kitchen.

It was Letty.

She had on charcoal grey skinny jeans and a white flowing top; a cropped leather jacket and what looked like plain black Christian Louboutin. She stood there hand on hip, smiled at us. "Long time, no see..."

I waddled around the table as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. I heard her give a cry of pain. I stepped back and she clutched at her left side ribs. "Oh god Letty whats wrong?

She let out a shaky breath, "Three broken ribs, punctured lung and severe bruising to my back and shoulders."

Toni let out a laugh from behind me and stepped next to me. "That's nothing mum and you know it! Stop being such a wimp and suck it up."

Letty let out a small chuckle, "And it's good to see you to baby."

Toni stepped forwards and gentle wrapped her arms around her mum. She stepped back glared at me and walked to the back door and onto the beach.

We all turned and watched her through the window. Letty sighed, "Give her a little while; she's got a lot on her plate right now."

Brian turned in his chair and smiled at Letty, "Hey Letty."

Letty gave him a lopsided grin, "Buster. Oh Jamie's outside and he's got something for you."

"Okay." Brian shrugged. He got out of his chair and headed to the front door.

Letty turned to the end of the table where Dom was stood with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Elena had a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dom." Letty said in a strained tone.

**Dominic Toretto**

She smiled at Elena, "and you must be Elena. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Umm... yes you too." Elena said.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go sort out MY daughter." She walked past Elena and right past me. Not even giving me one look. I turned at stared after her in disbelief.

I heard mia chuckle from behind me, I turned to face her. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You..." she laughed harder, "You got burnt!" her laughter turned into full blown hysterics. I heard the front door open & close and two pairs of footsteps walk towards the kitchen. Brian stepped out holding a curled up toddler in his arms and a huge muscled man in a black suit and tie following him.

Mia stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. She smiled at Brian, "is that her?" mia asked.

"Yep. Little Lucia." Brian smiled.

I stood up and walked towards Brian. And looked down at the little bundle in Brian's arms. She looked so small; she had curly chocolate brown hair that brushed her little delicate ears. I brushed back a stray strand of hair. She stirred in Brian's arms and looked up at me with big, brown, doe eyes. Eyes like mine and Mia's.

"She looks so much like her Da..." Mia said.

"She's gonna be a little heartbreaker." Brian cooed at the infant.

I heard the back door swing open, I turned and saw Letty stepping in with Toni hid behind her.

"Mia, I think we need to get some things sorted out." Letty said brushing non-existent creases in her skirt.

"Yes we do." I said, I folded, "when we're you going to tell me I had a daughter?"

Letty smiled her lop-sided smile at me, "You mean Daughters...?"


End file.
